halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 4 Infinity Challenge
'' The Halo 4 Infinity Challenge was a matchmaking tournament in Halo 4. The challenge was powered by Virgin Gaming. The challenge in War Games consists of various game modes made strictly for the Infinity Challenge, with a new gametype every week. The challenge is also in Spartan Ops. The challenge started on December 17, 2012, and ended on January 10, 2013. The finals started on January 12, 2013, and ended on January 19, 2013. The challenge leaderboard has 3 tiers, and a player needs to get a specified score in order to reach each tier. War Games Since the beginning of the Halo 4 Infinity Challenge, the War Games have been updated strictly for the Infinity Challenge. New Infinity Challenge gamemodes come out every week. Week 1 - Infinity Challenge Slayer Week 2 - Infinity Challenge CTF Week 3 - Infinity Challenge Regicide Week 4 - Infinity Challenge Dominion Finals: Week 5 - Infinity Challenge Slayer Spartan Ops Spartan Ops is similar to the War Games; the player needs to complete as many Spartan Ops chapters as possible in order to achieve score. A player must complete the specified number of games to reach the next tier. Unlike the War Games, the competitors have to work together in order to complete the challenge. Prizes The main prize is an UNSC-themed Ford F-150 SVT Raptor, and a cameo appearance in the future Halo game. Tier 1 prizes Ranks 2-11 : Halo UNSC VANGUARD™ Personal Gaming Environment Ranks 12-14 : Halo Mega Bloks Forward Unto Dawn Ranks 15-19 : Globe Halo Anniversary X Cruiser Board Ranks 20-29 : RVBX: Ten Years of Red vs. Blue 14-Disc Blu-ray Boxed Set Ranks 30-34 : Halo 4 Collector's Edition Die Cast Warthog Ranks 35-44 : Halo 4: Fuzzy Dice Giclee on paper Ranks 45-54 : Halo 4 Vigilance Giclee on paper Ranks 55-74 : Halo 4 Series 1 Action Figure 5-pack Ranks 75-224 : Halo 4 UNSC Eagle dog-tag Tier 2 prizes Ranks 1-7 : Halo 4 WARHEAD™ 7.1 Wireless Surround Headset Ranks 8-17 : RVBX: Ten Years of Red vs. Blue 14-disc DVD Boxed Set Ranks 18-21 : Halo Mega Bloks Countdown Set Ranks 22-25 : Halo Mega Bloks Rhino Set Ranks 26-29 : Halo Mega Bloks Seraph set Ranks 30-39 : Halo Mega Bloks Wraith set Ranks 40-64 : Halo 4 Series 1 Master Chief w/ Cryotube Deluxe Figure Ranks 65-89 : Awakening: The Art of Halo 4 Ranks 90-115 : Halo 4 Die Cast Warthog Rnaks 116-125 : Halo 4 Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide Ranks 126-151 : Halo 4 Die Cast Mongoose Ranks 152-178 : Halo 4 POP! Master Chief Vinyl Figure Ranks 179-205 : Halo 4 POP! Cortana Vinyl Figure Ranks 206-355 : Halo 4 UNSC Eagle dog-tag Ranks 356-403 : Halo 4 Mega Bloks Micro Action Figure pack. Tier 3 prizes Ranks 1-10 : Halo Mega Bloks Warthog Recon Set Ranks 11-25 : Halo MicrOps Small Box - High Ground Tower Ranks 26-40 : Halo MicrOps Small Box - High Ground Gate Ranks 41-50 : Halo Mega Bloks Orbital Banshee Set Ranks 51-100 : Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn DVD Ranks 101-300 : Halo 4 Series 1 Carded Action Figure Ranks 301-360 : Halo MicrOps Small Card Ranks 361-410 : Halo 4 Master Chief T-Shirt XL Ranks 411-464 : Halo 4 POP! Spartan Warrior Vinyl Figure Ranks 465-491 : Halo Mega Bloks Combat Units Set Ranks 492-631 : Halo 4 UNSC Eagle dog-tags The Spartan Ops prizes are the same. Leaderboards The War Games leaderboard can be found here. The Spartan Ops leaderboard can be found here. Sources #http://halo4infinitychallenge.com Category:Community Category:Halo 4 Multiplayer